


One Kiss More

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Madara, Dorks in Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Morning Kisses, Rough Kissing, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Aniki! I've found the-" The moment is disrupted as another man steps in the room. Madara whips his head to face the intruder and of course - it's his one hell of a cock blocker brother. He was so absorbed he didn't even hear the door open.Madara huffs in annoyance, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Izuna, when will you learn how to knock?"It's glorious when Izuna's face shifts into utter horror, mouth agape and eyes so wide Madara nearly thinks they'll fall out. Oh he wishes they would. "What the hell? You both- you're together? When did you both even-"





	One Kiss More

**Author's Note:**

> A fic my friend wrote but was too afraid to post it here. She's a beginner writer, give her some love ❤️❤️❤️  
Criticism is welcome!!  
English isn't her mother language, don't expect too highly of this.

The sun adds an orange glow into the room, warmth heating the room as sunlight bleeds through the cracks of the blinds. Birds chirp among the trees, sweet melodious chorus of seemingly never ending repeated notes. Half asleep and still worn out from sleep, Madara mistakenly looks directly into the sun's blinding light. Immediately he regrets the action and squints uncomfortably.

There's a low, rumbling chuckle by his side.

"Morning, love." Tobirama mutters on his shoulder, lips nipping on easily-bruised skin.

"Mm," Madara mumbles in response, turning to face Tobirama and stare warmly at the man he loves. He looks beautiful like this, light glistening his face, eyes still closed and soft from sleep - white hair an absolute mess and sticking at all the wrong directions.

"You're staring." Tobirama snaps him out of his trance.

"No I'm not." Madara grins. That smug bastard.

"You're a terrible liar," He scoffs. "I can _feel_ your eyes on me-" Tobirama is interrupted with cold lips on his, rough and knee-trembling. Madara hears the small cry of surprise but the kiss is returned just as roughly and messily. He shoves the blanket to the edge of the mattress and straddles the other man's waist. Fingers brush on both sides of his lover's face, dragging him closer with a firm grip and deepening the kiss.

"Oh, _shut up_." Madara manages to murmur between kisses and slides a hand down Tobirama's back. 

The kiss is uncoordinated and intense, teeth clashing and lips biting the other's, deep in a passion that ignites like scorching flames.Madara loves this man so, _so_ much it's almost ridiculous he used to despise him with such intense hatred. 

Tobirama is the one who breaks the kiss and as they separate they're panting mouthfuls of air, gazing into each other's faces and imprinting it to memory. Madara takes in every detail- the sharp edges of Tobirama's jaw, eyes the color of blood and- 

"_Aniki_! I've found the-" The moment is disrupted as another man steps in the room. Madara whips his head to face the intruder and of course - it's his one _hell_ of a cock blocker brother. He was so absorbed he didn't even hear the door open. 

Madara huffs in annoyance, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "_Izuna_, when will you learn how to knock?" 

It's _glorious_ when Izuna's face shifts into utter _horror_, mouth agape and eyes so wide Madara nearly thinks they'll fall out. Oh he _wishes_ they would. "What the _hell_? You both- you're together? When did you both even-"

"A year. Now get _out_ before I shove a fucking _knife_ up your ass," Madara pauses for moment and smirks, turning back to face Tobirama. "Speaking of ass, I'm aching for some cock in my ass right now. Leave if you'd like, but if you're into voyeurism-"

Izuna chokes out a gag. "_Gross_!" The door slams shut and lines etch deep into the corner of Tobirama's lips as he breaks into laughter. It's a lovely sound, Madara can listen to it all day. It's not often Tobirama laughs like this, so openly and loud.

"You should've seen the _look_ on his face." Tobirama sneers. Madara holds back his dissapointment when the laughs come to a halt. He scowls.

"I don't have _time_ to deal with him," He glances down at Tobirama's crotch and looks back up. "But I _do_ have time for cock." He grins and grinds down his hips on Tobirama's groin. Tobirama's eyes shut tight as he lets out a moan, grinding up to increase the pleasure. Madara can feel the younger man's cock hardening. "What do you say? Does morning sex sound good to you?" He wants to ride this cock, to listen to Tobirama's pretty moans and hear him cry out in pleasure. 

"Get _on_ with it before I flip you over and fuck you _myself_." Tobirama spits out, glaring at him but he knows there's no animosity beneath it.

And Madara does.

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged this fic Bottom Madara cus ppl tend to have top/bottom preferences for this ship... from what I've seen at least


End file.
